During play a golfer will often take more than one club out of the golf bag and walk towards the location of the golf ball. While one club is being used, the other club or clubs are put on the ground. However, the hand grip of the club will become wet due to rain, dew or watering of the course which normally includes chemical laden water, thereby affecting the golfer's ability to properly hold and use the club and inadvertently leaving chemical residue on the club handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,103 B1 (Nov. 19, 2002) to Vache Raymond, E., teaches a way to prevent the hand grip of a golf club from touching the surface of the grass by providing a complex and expensive to manufacture assembly for propping the golf club hand grip up off the ground. The telescoping assembly moves in and out of a retainer that fits within a vent hole in the golf club grip. However, this device has drawbacks of complexity, making it undesirable to use.